Una lección de Chibi América
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: -Pueden llamarme ¡Maestro Mini-América!-exclamó contento. -¿¡Eh...?-Estados Unidos abrió la boca en modo de simular un cero perfecto. -¿Uh...?-en cambio el británico se quedo estático. Es hora de que Alfred se confiese, y para eso su "yo" pequeño lo ayudara. Colonia! US X UK, US X Uk Adaptación de un Doujinshi.


**Una lección de Chibi América.**

_**¡Yeah! Estoy de regreso, este 2013 traigo un fanfic que es la adaptación de un Doujinshi UsUk muy hermoso, lo amé, es de los primeros que vi ahora en Diciembre que me entraron ganas de ver Doujinshis de Hetalia, es tan tierno que pensé: Definitivamente tengo que adaptarlo a un Fic. Aunque no sé si eso está permitido, en fin ojalá les guste, es una lástima que la trama no sea mía, prefiero cuando es de mi autoridad.**_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es del desaparecido Hidekaz Himaruya, y el Doujinshi: "Una lección de Chibi América" de la serie Little Hero USA (Little) Uk Anthology Axis Powers Hetalia 2010 Summer es de su respectivo Autor/a que seguramente también ha de hacer un Disclaimer ;)

_**Soy fanática adoradora al extremo de Colonia! USA desde su versión Baby hasta Pre-adolescente. Ammm...prepárense para los gritos de una loca, o sea yo...**_

_***Se aclara la garganta***_

_**¡Kyaaaa!**_

_**¡Era tan, tan Moe y Kawaii!**_

_**¡Debió quedarse chiquitito!**_

_**¡Así era perfecto! **_

_**¡Todo lindo e inocente! (?)**_

_**¡Oh USA!**_

_**¡¿Por qué creciste?! o**_

_**¡Eras un encantito de peque! **_

_**Ahora sigues siendo lindo pero...eres irritante hombre XD**_

_**Ya, ya me calme, es que tengo una GRAN debilidad por Chibi América, era un amor. **_

_**¿No se notó o sí? **_

*Sonríe nerviosa*

**Advertencias:** Shota ligero, USA celoso de sí mismo (?)

Inglaterra con debilidad por Colonia! USA.

**Parejas:** Colonia! USA/Uk, USA/Uk más leve.

_**Comencemo ready...**_

.

.

.

Estados Unidos tenía un problema, un problema grave y de vital relevancia para su heroica persona.

Era tan complicado y difícil de resolver que por esa razón se hallaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Inglaterra, pensando en qué hacer al respecto.

Para empezar...

¿Por qué se encontraba en casa del inglés?

Sencillo, porque la próxima reunión sería en Londres y amablemente Arthur se ofreció a hospedarlo.

Corrección...Alfred llegó sin invitación y puso "ojitos suplicantes" para que Uk se tentará el corazón y lo dejará quedarse. ¡Y lo logró!

Es que aún tenía encantos, eso ni negarlo.

Volviendo a su situación...

_"¡Diablos! No logró reunir el valor para decirle Inglaterra que me gusta."_

Sostenía su rostro con ambas manos mientras mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo un puchero con su boca y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Inglaterra apareció de la nada, regresando de quién sabe dónde, traía un objeto peculiar entre sus manos.

**-¡Oh!-**exclamó el rubio sorprendido al ver al estadounidense tan concentrado y abatido.

**-¿Te preocupa algo Estados Unidos?-**preguntó sonriente el mayor agitando el objeto tan extraño: Una varita mágica.

Jones se volteó a verlo, su atención recayó en la peculiar varita, la miraba fijamente como si fuese un artefacto peligroso.

**-Yo te ayudo-**sugirió Arthur.

_"Pero... ¿Por qué se ve tan feliz?"_ pensó extrañado, cuando Reino Unido se ponía así no le daba confianza.

Es más, hasta sentía que debía cuidarse de él.

-No gracias-respondió un tanto perturbado dándole la espalda para ignorarlo, Kirkland se quedo perplejo.

**-¡Vamos! Que no te dé pena-**insistía el británico.

**-¡No es cosa de pena!-**replicó molesto. ¿Pena? ¿Él? ¡Era un héroe! Los héroes no tienen pena con sus sentimientos.

**-Son nervios eso es todo...-**aclaró igual de molesto que al principio, no estaba enojado con su Ex-tutor, sólo algo irritado.

Ante eso, el astuto inglés movió su varita para intentar ayudarle.

**-¡Ya déjame en paz!-**reclamó fastidiado.

De repente apareció una pequeña cortina de humo llenando el ambiente, mientras que salido de la nada un chiquillo caía al suelo terminando sentado sobre la alfombra, sorprendido.

El rostro de Estados Unidos se desencajó por completo al notar de quién se trataba, en cambio Inglaterra estaba igual o más estupefacto que su compañero.

El niño abrió sus ojitos azules ampliamente, observándolos a ambos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Instintivamente Alfred miró de forma acusadora al mayor.

**-¡¿Tú...?!-**gruñó levemente.

**-¡Yo no fui!-**se defendió nervioso.

**-¡No hice nada!-**poco faltaba para que dijera: ¡Te lo juro! ¡Soy inocente de todo cargo! O algo por el estilo.

Entretanto el muchacho se había levantado parándose al lado de Jones, ese joven resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Trece Colonias pre-adolescente y aparentaba de 12 a 14 años a lo mucho.

Seguía confundido pero no quería hablar todavía.

**-¡Él está aquí porque una parte de ti así lo quiso!-**dijo Arthur aún con nervios.

Tanto USA como la Colonia lo miraron atentos.

**-¿Qué yo lo quise...?-**murmuró incrédulo el americano.

La colonia sólo miraba a Inglaterra.

-Él sabe que es lo que te preocupa y también sabe cómo solucionarlo-explicó Reino Unido seriamente.

Los ojos azul profundo de Alfred se abrieron un poco cuando recordó lo que momentos atrás estaba pensando...

**[**_**'¡Te amo Inglaterra!'**_ decía el pequeño niño, Trece Colonias.

_**'Gracias...'**_le contestaba el mayor.

_"Aunque podía expresárselo sin problemas cuando era pequeño"_**]**

Eso era lo que hace minutos recordaba con sumo anhelo.

_"Si provoque que viniera..."_

Un aura depresiva lo rodeo instantáneamente al darse cuenta de que Inglaterra tenía la razón.

Por su parte Arthur no perdió oportunidad para saber que hacía el pequeño allí.

**-Entonces ¿Por qué apareciste?-**le preguntó mirándolo curioso.

El chiquillo no tardo nada en acercarse a su 'Yo' futuro y pedirle los lentes.

_**-¡Dame! ¡Dame!-**_extendió las manos y se los arrebato al depresivo Alfred F. Jones.

Se puso los lentes del mayor mientras les sonreía de manera deslumbrante a los adultos presentes.

_**-Pueden llamarme ¡Maestro Mini-América!-**_exclamó contento.

**-¿¡Eh...!?-**Estados Unidos abrió la boca en modo de simular un cero perfecto.

**-¿Uh...?-**en cambio el británico se quedo estático.

_"¡Me quito Texas!" _

_**-Inglaterra...-**_le llamó el menor, Arthur respondió con un sonidito por su parte para darle a entender que tenía su atención.

_**-¡Te amo!-**_gritó emocionado con las mejillas rojas y corrió abalanzándose sobre el inglés que lo recibió con ambos brazos, ruborizado, con la sorpresa plasmada en sus finas facciones. Aún así corresponde el contacto.

Alfred los observa fijamente.

Los observa.

Mira a Trece Colonias, quien llega al mentón de Inglaterra.

No puede apartar la vista.

Y se encela, ese niño indecente ¡Está...! ¡Está abrazando a Arthur! ¡Y en su cara! ¡Es...es tan cruel! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo!

Frunce el ceño, América británica voltea su cabeza un poco para mirar a su contrario, está celoso.

Esos orbes azules le prometen dolor y sufrimiento, pero el niño sólo lo mira con inocencia.

En completo silencio, está aferrado al mayor, Kirkland ni se da cuenta de lo que ocurre entre ambos americanos.

_**-¿Quéee?-**_pregunta el pre-adolescente al tiempo que suelta a su Tutor, Jones gruñe irritado, aprieta los puños fuertemente. Sigue celoso.

_**-Si esto te sirvió de algo, ya me puedo ir...-**_mencionó con sumo encanto.

**-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?-**Arthur se escuchaba decepcionado, después de todo ese pequeño fue su mayor adoración, era lindo verlo otra vez.

El joven Alfred se acercó a Estados Unidos con una resplandeciente sonrisa bailando en sus infantiles labios.

_**-Toma, te los regreso-**_y le extendió los lentes parándose de puntillas, el estadounidense se agachó un poquito para que le pusieran Texas de vuelta a su cara. El menor le jalo levemente para acercarlo más.

_**-¡Hey! No necesitas mi ayuda ¿Sabes?-**_le susurro al oído lleno de complicidad.

Como dos chicos haciendo travesuras. No borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y Alfred abría sus ojos sorprendido por las palabras.

_**-Buena suerte, voy a estar echándote porras-**_confesó.

_*Después de todo, tú has estado enamorado de Inglaterra por más tiempo que yo. Somos la misma persona por eso lo sé...* _

Se alejó y fue corriendo hacía su inglés favorito, depositando un inocente beso sobre los labios contrarios, Kirkland se sorprendió levemente por la muestra de cariño de su Colonia.

_**-¡Bye bye!-**_se despidió alegremente agitó su mano con una gran sonrisa para desvanecerse en el aire volviendo a su respectivo tiempo y origen.

**-Se fue...-**murmuró con media sonrisa Inglaterra, sus pómulos se asfixiaban en color carmín.

**-Yeah...-**respondió el amante de las hamburguesas no muy contento. Nada contento.

_"Y lo besó así nomás..." _

Un tic atacó su ojo derecho, se había tranquilizado minutos atrás para quedarse celoso nuevamente.

**-¿Y qué era lo que te preocupaba?-**preguntó Arthur para cambiar el tema, sinceramente no entendió el por qué de lo que Trece Colonias había hecho.

Para él era ilógico que ese tierno chiquillo pudiera ayudarle al Idiot en algo.

A menos qué...

_"¡Esta es mi oportunidad!"_

Emocionado sonrió listo para decir su heroica confesión.

**-Yo estaba...-**mencionó Alfred, pero...

**-Dijo "Maestro" ¿Verdad?-**por supuesto que Uk se hallaba concentrado en resolver el misterio él solo.

Creía tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas justo cuando la lógica hizo acto de aparición en su cerebro.

¿Qué es lo que más le importa a USA para que Chibi América apareciera?

Ummm, y el resultado fue...

**-¡Ya sé! ¡Quieres tener la misma figura esbelta que tenías antes! ¡Estabas preocupado por perder peso!-**

¡Claro! Era taaaaan obvio. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Oh Dios!

Pobre, pobre Alfred. Sufriendo por su complexión física, pero el maravilloso Ex-Imperio Británico le ayudaría.

**-¡NO ESTOY GORDO!-**

Fin (?)

_**Bien bien, he de admitir que Inglaterra se pasó de mala onda, Alfie no está gordo es esa cruel chamarra que lo hace ver así, jajajaja XD **_

_**La verdad disfrute mucho este Doujinshi cuando lo vi, se los recomiendo si aún no lo han mirado.**_

_**Y creo que definitivamente Colonia! USA es más inteligente que el mayor. ¡Hasta beso le robó a Iggy!**_

_**LOL **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi adaptación, lo único que me pertenece es el lugar donde estaban ubicados y el motivo de estar allí. **_

_**Ni yo sé porque Arthur traía la varita de Angel Britannia al inicio, misterios de la vida O_o?**_

_**Quiero adaptar otros 2 son del/a mismo Autor/a, pero ustedes dirán.**_

_**Gracias por regalarme su valioso tiempo para leer ¡Los/as quiero! =D **_

_**Bye bye...**_

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**_

_**Si dejas un Review Alfred perderá la paciencia y se 'comerá' a Artie, grrr... **_

**Sigue la convocatoria para mi fic rol:** ¡Todos por Arthur Kirkland!

Faltan:

Italia Veneciano. Alemania

Japón. Noruega. España. Hungría. Austria. Canadá. China. Polonia. Lituania.

Estonia. Letonia. Belarús. Ucrania. Suecia. Finlandia. Turquía. Grecia. Bélgica. Holanda. Taiwán. Hong Kong. India. Etcétera...

También pueden participar los Latinos.

_**Necesitan una ficha bien redactada que tenga:**_

_**Nombre de su personaje tanto oficial como Humano.**_

_**(Si no tiene humano favor de avisarme)**_

_**Gustos, Disgustos, Personalidad y ¿Qué harías por Inglaterra? (Tu personaje) **_

_**Ustedes díganme ok, por Review, P.M. Facebook: Nekitsu Kuroi o en mi página de Facebook: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)**_

_**En la página ya he publicado mi ficha, pueden tomarla como ejemplo ;) **_

_**Aquí no les diré de qué va la trama, tienen que entrar si quieren saber XD**_

_**En fin gracias por su maravillosa atención prestada. **_

_**Están cordialmente invitados.**_


End file.
